Hetalia Music Drabble Series :D
by ItachanPastaLover
Summary: Finally doing a Music challenge. The deal is you write a drabble that's inspired by a song but you can only write it while the song is playing:  Different couples, some AU. Lame summary is lame XP Enjoy! Rated for little cursing and some suggestions.
1. Romano is playing hard to get

**Hey guys :D I'm back with a new drabble series!**

**Romano: You didn't even finish the other ones!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know! Sorry .' I'm on vacation so everything is saved onto my own computer for the other stories so I can't update til I get home~**

**Romano: Damn lazy Italian!**

**Hey! I cosplay Italy but I'm not italian. Aren't you though?**

**Romano: S-shut up! -throws tomato-**

**Enjoy my very short series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amigo – SHINee<strong>

"Romano! Amor, please come back!" Spain called out after the Italian who stormed out. "Bastard, leave me alone!" Romano yelled over his shoulder and kept running. "Don't be so cold Romano!" Spain yelled out, sounding a bit hurt. "Like I give a fuck! Leave me alone" He quickened his pace. "Playing hard to get?" Spain called out, now sounding clearly amused. "What? NO." Romano yelled back, freaked out. "Let me love you!" Spain yelled, grinning.


	2. Prussia's crush

**Crush - David Archuletta**

Prussia, Germany, Austria and Hungary all set up for their camp. The German nations had planned out a little trip to get away; they chose camping. Hungary was trying to put up the tent but was having trouble. "Let the awesome me help you!" Prussia grinned and stood next to the Hungarian who, for once, moved aside. "Fine." Was all she said. _I get to show my awesomeness to her! Now she'll like me for sure and forget that Austrian!_ The Prussian thought, smiling the whole time.


	3. Hunger for him and freedom!

**The Hunger – Fireflight**

America shot out from the bushes, his target England. He was fighting for his freedom and one way or another he was going to win it. "You git! Don't you see? You need me!" England yelled right before being pushed down to the ground, a blade to his throat. "I can fend for myself. I want, no, need my freedom!" England kicked him off and stood up. "England, I love you, but I need to be free. It's my destiny to be free!" He charged at him again.


	4. Daily routines

Hetalia Music drabble.

**Japan's Theme Song**

Japan sat down on his porch, drinking his morning tea. Everything seemed so peaceful that morning; he loved how the sun showed from behind the mountains. Japan cat came over to nuzzle into him.


	5. Liechtenstein's memories

**Break Away** **– Kelly Clarkson**

Liechtenstein sat by her window, outside the noise of the water hitting the floor resounded; it was raining. It reminded her of when she was lost, that day it had rained too. She had called out for help, her cries being drowned out by the noise of the heavy rain. That's also the day her big brother Switzerland had found her, he was the only one that heard her. Oh how she loved him! He had rescued her that day, and now she was part of him, of course she would never forget her own people. She was grateful either way. He had brought her out of the darkness and into the sun…


	6. Bad Girl, Good Girl

**Bad girl, good girl – Miss A**

Hungary, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, and Taiwan walked down the school's hall, giving out dirty looks to whoever looked their way. They were known as the "Bad Girls" of the Hetalia high school and they lived up to their reputation. "Hello, hello, hello~" sang out Hungary as the four entered the classroom. Everyone tried their best to avoid eye contact. Liechtenstein frowned. "I don't get it, we're not bad…" she whispered as she sat in her seat. "Don't worry, they just don't know us how they should. They assume everything…" Seychelles told her, trying to comfort.


	7. It's M A G I C

**Magic – Selena Gomez**

England worked around his huge bowl filled with all kinds of liquids. He chanted something and threw more potions in. "Now that frog will leave me alone for sure!" He sounded so confident in his work. "Oh, how I love the feel and work of magic. Fixes almost every pest!" He smiled evily, his thick eyebrows knitting together.


	8. I want you to let me be your man

**Romantic – SHINee**

It had been weeks since Italy had left. I had been a jerk that day and now the love of my life was gone! If only he would come back, then I would be able to tell him how I felt. I needed him back, I still had a strong love for him. I walk around the house, trying to distract my mind from wondering over to my long gone Italian. I went to the living room, and there was a picture of the two of us. I sighed. It looked, and felt, as if we were still together. Or atleast that's how the picture made it seem. I heard the door knob rattle and a brunette's head popped in. "Doitsu…" I unconsciously made my way to him and brought him into my arms. "Let me be yours again…" I whispered.


End file.
